Percy Jackson as DADA professor
by Nala375
Summary: Percy Jackson has been invited to teach at Hogwarts. It's after the Giant War and after the war with Voldemort. I have no idea how violent things could get with Greek monsters, so I'm going with T, just in case. Will the golden trio find out who Percy Jackson really is?
1. Chapter 1

Everything goes to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. I only own the plot. I'm not going to be saying that at the start of each chapter, so that applies for the rest of the book. Got that? Good? Ok, and off we go!

Chapter 1

Harry was returning to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year with his best friends, Hermione and Ron. Everyone from the previous year was to repeat the year due to the Carrows, two Death Eaters that were teaching Dark Arts. Because of the Carrows, the ministry believed that the students failed to get a proper school year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, of course, were given the option to skip their final year and become Aurors, but Hermione was determined to get all seven years of schooling. Ron was willing to go back to Hogwarts to be with her, and Harry certainly wasn't about to abandon his friends.

"Who do you think is going to the DADA teacher this year?" Ron asked. The golden trio were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"I don't know. But Ginny told me her friends saw a stranger on the platform just as the train was leaving. According to them, he looks a lot like Harry!" Hermione said. "But then again, he could also be our Transfiguration teacher, since Professor McGonagall is now headmistress."

"Well I guess we'll find out when we reach Hogwarts." Harry said, putting an end to the conversation. No point in spending energy thinking about something that will be reveled to them in time, he thought.

"We better change into our robes. I imagine we're going to be there shortly." Hermione left the compartment to go change leaving the boys. She rejoined them after they had all changed and once again, the compartment was silent.

Soon the trained pulled up into Hogsmeade station, and the three quickly left the train. They found Ginny, and the four of them entered a carriage. All four of them could see the Thestrals, and the reason for seeing them brought them despair. The four of them remembered the battle that had taken place here a summer ago and the loved ones they had lost. Memories of destruction and injury seeped into their minds, and they remembered the ruins of the school after the horrible event had taken place. If Hogwarts were a muggle school, it wouldn't have been repaired in time for the new school year.

The four of them tried to keep the conversation light despite the dark memories that lurked in their minds. When the carriages pulled up to the castle, they exited and entered the great hall. They took their seats at their houses table, except first years weren't sorted. They went to the house table that they were sorted into the year before, and once everyone was seated, Headmistress McGonagall clapped her hands and food appeared before the students. "Guys, look," Hermione said, looking at the table in which the professors sat at. They looked at the table and saw that one chair was empty. "Maybe he or she is running late?" Ron said in between bites. "Maybe," Harry said before turning back to his food. They didn't mention their teachers throughout the rest of the feast.

Once everyone was done eating and the dessert disappeared, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and the hall quickly went silent. She cleared her throat before saying "This year, we have some new faces on our staff. For Transfiguration, we have Professor Grubbly-Plank. Some of you may remember her from when she filled in for Care of Magical Creatures. It seems that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is running late-" Just then the doors to the Great Hall burst open and there stood a teenager. He had messy black hair, just as Ginny's friends described. He wasn't wearing a robe or anything like a teacher should. Instead, he was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket and jeans. Harry could see that the Professor was also wearing sneakers, and thought that the strangers entire outfit was out of place at Hogwarts.

"Sorry I'm late McGonagall. I missed the train and when I got here I ran into some trouble down by the forest" He had an American accent which the students thought was odd. "It's alright Professor. I just hope this doesn't turn into a habit of yours." McGonagall said. "It won't, believe me." The stranger said. He sat down in the only chair left as McGonagall said, "Students, this is your new professor for Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Jackson."

The stranger, Professor Jackson, smiled and gave a little wave. "Everyone could learn a thing or two from him," McGonagall said. Somebody from Gryffindor shouted "Except for Harry Potter!" This was met with some shouts of agreement and cheering before Headmistress McGonagall held up her hand to silence them. "Even Potter could pick up on something." Several people glanced at Harry. "Professor Jackson will also be the Head of the Gryffindor house. I hope the students in Gryffindor will advise him if he asks for help." With that, McGonagall sent them off to bed.

On the way to the Gryffindor common room, Ron said "I highly doubt that he could teach us anything. He's our age!"

"Remember what Headmistress McGonagall said Ron. Even Harry could learn something," Hermione recalled. "I don't know about you two, but I trust McGonagall, so if she says we can learn something from Professor Jackson, then we can learn something from him."

Harry shrugged before saying "Balderdash." to enter their common room. The three stepped into the Gryffindor common room, still discussing their new professor.

"I'm going to go to bed, and you two should too," Hermione said as she started her climb to the girls' dormitory. "Don't worry we will," said Ron. The two boys headed up to their own sleeping corridors, and after getting ready, quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to find that all the other boys were getting ready. He pulled himself out of bed and began his morning routine. Once he and Ron were dressed, they exited the Gryffindor tower and sat down next to Hermione and Ginny in the Great Hall. The four were talking and eating while Professor Jackson was handing out schedules. Eventually the new professor came up to them and asked "Are you four Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger?" He looked at the names on the schedules as he said each one.

"That's us," Ginny said. Professor Jackson smiled and handed out the schedules. "Are you all in the same year?" He asked. "No, Ginny here is a sixth year while the three of us," Ron motioned to him, Hermione, and Harry, "Are seventh years." "Well, I look forward to having you in my class this year." Before any of them could say anything in response, the professor had already left to finish handing out schedules. The four watched in silence as he left. Ginny was the first to turn away from the professor and towards Harry. "He could almost be your twin!" Ginny said, shocked. "Yeah, if I had a perfect tan and muscles like him," Harry said. The four found that when he was talking to them, they could see that he's muscular and has sea green eyes.

"Guys, we have to leave or else we'll be late to class!" Hermione said as she quickly stood up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off to Potions with Hufflepuff while Ginny went to Care of Magical Creatures. After a very dull lesson from Professor Slughorn about Alihotsy Draught, the golden trio made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. When they entered the classroom, they noticed that the Professor was not there. Harry and Ron sat down at a table while Hermione sat with Neville one table behind the boys.

Soon class started, but the Professor still hadn't arrived to class yet. Talking broke out among the students, and five minutes later, the Professor came rushing in. The class immediately stopped talking and stared at the professor. "Sorry," He told the class. "I got lost on the way here." Some students began to whisper when he said this. A professor getting lost on the way to his own classroom? It was unheard of! "Anyway," He said, drawing the attention of the class back to him. "I understand that you just came out of a war, and are probably still recovering. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. Because a guy named Voldemort -" Several students flinched at his name - "came and killed a lot of people. And you knew those people. They may have been someone you loved or cared for. They could have been your best friend, your girlfriend or boyfriend, or a family member. You could have watched them die. They could have been in your arms when they died. And that's traumatizing. I bet some of you have thought to yourself that if you did something different, if you had only sacrificed yourself for them, they could still be here, alive. Your mind starts racing, thinking of all the ways you went wrong. This is the time when you're at your weakest. When your mind is at its weakest. But you think to yourself that you were strong for so long because Voldemort and his group of Death Eaters were out there, so now that they're gone, you can be weak. You can mourn the dead. You can feel sadness. Now that Voldemort's gone, there's no more huge threat. Instead of training yourself, you're consumed in sorrow and despair. You're slowly learning to move on. To accept that their death was not in vain, and that they choose this path, knowing the risk. They accepted that there's a chance that they could die. But I'm telling you right now, you can't afford to be weak. There's a time and place for everything. Sure, sometimes we need to take a time out and think about those who sacrificed themselves, but they should give us strength. Think about them, those brave souls, and remember them. They should give us the courage to keep going, relentless to the end. Make sure that their sacrifice is not in vain. That they give their life so you could live yours, so live yours. But right now, we need to be training, becoming the best fighter that we can. Because who knows? Maybe there's more coming. Maybe there's a dark witch or wizard, out there right now, who's plotting and scheming away, learning from Voldemort's mistakes, becoming even more powerful than he ever was."

The class sat in silence at his words. They had never thought about that. They had always assumed that Voldemort was the major threat and there wouldn't be any more fighting anytime soon. To think that they could have another war anytime soon was horrifying, and if they stayed in this condition, they may not win. In fact, their odds of winning a war would decrease drastically from the last war, and even back then, the odds were against them. When Professor Jackson was talking about war, his eyes seemed shattered, like he couldn't undo the things he saw and did. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?" "Well Professor -" She started. "Just Percy please." "What?" "I would like everyone to just call me Percy instead of Professor." Hermione pressed her lips together, almost in a disapproving way, before continuing. "Well Percy, you talk as if you've been through a war. I don't mean to be rude but I have never seen you in my life and you sound as if you were quite involved. If you were in the war against Voldemort then I would imagine that I would have seen you." Percy smiled, but his eyes held sorrow and sadness. "You're right, Hermione, I didn't fight against Voldemort. But I'm the veteran of two wars, so I think it's safe to say I know what I'm talking about." This left the class speechless. "Two wars?" Harry asked astonished. Percy nodded. Draco sneered and said "Please, I doubt that you went through one war much less two. I bet you're just saying that. We've would've heard in the news if there were a war going on, much less two! You're not a veteran, you're a wannabe who -" He was cut off when Percy removed his shirt. The class gasped when they saw scars all over his torso and arms. Percy held his shirt close to his arm, hiding the SPQR tattoo. "Do you think I gave myself these scars?" Percy said quietly. Draco was at a loss for words. Percy put his shirt back on and called on Hermione, who's hand was back in the air.

"Professor, I mean, Percy, what type of spells are you going to be teaching us?" "Oh, I'm not going to be teaching you spells." The class exchanged looks of confusion. "Then what will you be teaching us?" Hermione asked. "That, Hermione, is a discussion we'll have on another day." With that, the professor left the classroom. The clock chimed and the students headed for their next period. But Professor Jackson's speech stayed with them all throughout the rest of the day.

Hey, this is Nala, and I know that this chapter was really crappy, but I'm going to give writing a try. Please tell me where I can improve! (Yes, I know I wrote said a whole bunch of times but I'm working on it) If a lot of people hate it then I won't continue it. This is just like a tester to see if anyone likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Percy was already in the class room when the students arrived. Harry noticed that today he was wearing long sleeves and jeans and wondered if the new professor was ever going to wear robes. As soon as all the students sat down, Percy began talking. "Yesterday, I told you that I won't be teaching you spells. Yes, we'll have reviews on it so I know you're still prepared to use a spell to defend yourself, but my class will focus more on physical fighting."

"Physical fighting? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Somebody asked with a nervous voice.

"Isn't shooting hexes at each other a bit dangerous?" Percy asked in response. Hermione's hand shot into the air. "But Percy, why would we need to be able to physically fight?" Percy sat down on his desk and said "Well, say your wand broke. Or you lost your wand. What would you do? Not only will I teach you hand to hand combat, but I'll be teaching you to use weapons as well, just as a sword or bow and arrow. If everyone will stand in a line behind me, we're going to take a trip."

Percy waited for the class to line up behind him before exiting the classroom. He led them to a door and when he opened it, the students looked around in wonder. There were suits of armor all around and on the walls hung all sorts of weapons. The students saw swords, daggers, spears, bow and arrows, and shields. Each one looked different, and just as Draco was about to touch a silver sword Percy said "Don't touch anything in this room. Please take a seat." The professor motioned towards tables and chairs that appeared out of nowhere and that's when Hermione figured out that this was the Room of Requirement.

"We're not going to be using any weapons until you learn how to put on armor. I'm not going to be giving you fake weapons that are made from wood. You'll be using silver, gold, or bronze. They'll be razor sharp, which means that everyone will have to be cautious. When it comes to these sort of things, I don't fool around. If I see anyone playing or doing anything except what I specifically told you to do, not only will you get detention for a month but you'll have to do writing assignments instead of using the weapons. Do I make myself clear?"

There were a chorus of "Yes," and "Yes sir," echoing throughout the room. "Good. First armor." Percy had one person at a time stand up to get measured and fitted for armor. He showed them how to put it on and take it off. He told each student to practice that as he moved to the next student. Eventually, everyone was fitted for armor. After Percy was done he said, "It's a good thing it's a double period or else we wouldn't have time for weapon usage today."

The students looked at each other with excited expressions on their faces. "We get to use weapons!" Ron said, smiling from ear to ear. "Each person is best fit to a weapon that suits them. For example, daggers are meant for people who like to fight up close. You can easily conceal a dagger, but you almost always have the shorter blade and therefore must fight smarter. Some like to fight with two swords or two daggers. While this gives you more power, it's hard to coordinate both hands and you don't have a shield. Shields are nice because they give you more options on offense and defense but lessen how much power you can put into your blade. Bows and arrows aren't meant for close range fighting and you would need excellent aim to use a bow and arrow. But for educational purposes, half of the class will learn to use a sword and the other half a dagger. Then the two halves' will switch. Next quarter we'll learn about spears and bows and arrows, and next semester will be spent training with the weapon that best suits you. Along the way we'll be doing hand to hand combat. Now excuse me for a moment."

Percy left the room and as soon as the door closed, talking broke out among the students. They found it straining to try to walk in their armor, so most students just sat in their chairs or stood around and talked with the people around them.

Meanwhile, Percy was in the bathroom talking to Nico and Annabeth over Iris-message. "Can you please bring Annabeth over here?" Percy pleaded. "I need someone to teach my students on how to use a dagger." Nico shrugged. "I could but it'll be kind of draining." He said lazily, as if he was bored of the conversation.

"I have ambrosia in my office for emergencies. I could give you some." Percy pleaded. "Are you sure it's not because you just want to see me?" Annabeth asked. Her small smile grew into a grin as Percy as he said, "Why do you think I requested you specifically?" Nico rolled his eyes at Percy.

"Ok, ok. I'll bring Annabeth over there." Nico said. Percy saw Nico grab Annabeth's arm and a second later he appeared next to Percy. Percy swiped his hand through the mist, breaking the connection. Percy quickly led them to his office and opened a draw. He pulled out a cube and gave it to Nico, upon which Nico popped it into his mouth and melted back into the shadows.

Percy gave Annabeth a kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the Room of Requirement. He opened the door and the classes attention immediately shifted to him. They began to whisper and Percy knew they were discussing Annabeth. "Class, this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. She's going to be teaching you about using a dagger. I want Slytherin to train with the dagger first, and Gryffindor training with a sword. Before you separate into your group, I think that Annabeth and I should do a demonstration."

The class eagerly leaned forward in their seats. Annabeth took out her dagger and Percy took Riptide out of his pocket. "What are you going to do, draw on her?" A kid Percy knew to be Draco asked. Percy uncapped Riptide and the class gasped. It sprang to its full length, the celestial bronze glowing slightly. Annabeth and Percy got in a fighting stance, and they stayed that way for a few seconds before Percy made the first strike. They began sparring, and it was quickly clear that they were both equally matched. They moved quickly and the students could barely keep up.

Soon both stopped when Percy had the tip of his sword against her throat, somehow managing to get Annabeth to end up on the floor.. "Okay I surrender, can you please help me up now?" She said. Percy had just lowered his sword and held out his hand to her when Annabeth pounced on him. She got behind him and pressed the blade against his throat.

"Rule number one: Never let your enemy distract you." Annabeth said before removing her dagger and sheathing it. She smirked and Percy laughed. "Now class," Percy started. "We don't expect you to be able to do this. We've been training ever since we were young. Now I want Slytherins on that side of the room," He pointed to an area that just opened up with straw dummies evenly spread out. "and Gryffindors on the other side." Another section opened on the opposite side with the same layout as the training area for the Slytherins.

Annabeth and Percy moved with the students and once everyone was in the correct spot Percy turned toward the Gryffindors. "Well then," He said, clapping his hands together, "let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys, well see, I know that I'm a crappy writer, so I would like for you to tell me how to improve. I would like to make my chapters longer, but I don't have enough ideas or skill or whatever to keep the chapter going. Or maybe I just want to be done with the chapter as soon as possible while still having over a thousand words. Yeah that's probably it. Anyway, I would love to get some ideas for improvement or just, ideas. Thanks! – Nala375**

Harry felt awkward in his suit of armor. He wasn't used to the extra weight bearing down on him and judging by how the other students walked, he could tell that they were trying to adjust as well. Ron and Hermione quickly found their way to Harry's side and began talking. "That was amazing! How do you think they could do that?" Ron asked. "Fight?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded quickly, still excited. "Well I imagine that they've had lots of training. Remember they said they started training when they were young? Which would make sense - "

"Do you think we'll be able to do that at the end of the semester?" Ron asked, cutting Hermione off. "Ron! Don't you know it's rude to talk over someone? Anyway, I highly doubt that we'll be even close to be able fight like that, even at the end of the year, much less the time Christmas comes around." Ron's grin was replaced by a frown, but it quickly returned when Ron thought of using swords.

Harry looked over at the other side of the room and saw the Slytherins in a line in front of Annabeth, and could see that Annabeth was quickly finding a dagger for each student after asking them a few questions and trying out daggers. Once she was done with one student, she moved to the next. Percy apparently saw this too and said, "Students, do what they're doing." He motioned to the Slytherins and Annabeth, resulting in the Gryffindors quickly trying to get in a line in front of Percy.

Soon the Gryffindors were in a line and Percy was handing out swords. When he reached Harry, Percy grabbed a one-edged silver sword and said, "How does this feel?" Harry took the sword and immediately his hand started sinking towards the floor. "Too heavy," Percy said before taking it away and giving him another sword. This one was gold with double edges and looked cool in Harry's opinion, so Harry had high hopes. But when he grasped the handle of the sword, he noticed that it felt uneven. It didn't feel balanced.

Before he said anything, Percy seemed to know that it felt unbalanced, so he once again took the sword away and gave him another one, this time the sword was made from bronze. "Maybe third times a charm?" Percy asked hopefully as he handed him the sword. The grip on this one pulled on Harry's hand, and Harry shook his head. Percy took it and gave him another silver sword that was double edged this time. Harry took it and it felt perfectly balanced in his hands.

"Good?" Percy asked. Harry nodded and Percy said, "That sword is three feet and a half long and made of silver." Harry then stepped out of line so that Ron could go through the whole process Harry just went through, as Ron was directly behind Harry. The process sort of reminded Harry of when he went to get his wand, all those years ago. Except in that case it was the wand choosing Harry while in this case Harry was choosing the sword.

Harry went over to where Hermione was sitting with her sword. She had a bronze sword like Percy's except longer. "How long is your sword?" Hermione asked. "Three feet and a half. How about yours?" "Three and a half feet as well . It's made from Celestial Bronze." Just then Ron came over with a gold sword, a look of excitement in his eyes. "Guys! I got a three-foot-long sword made from Imperial Gold! Want to see?"

While the rest of the class was getting their swords, Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged swords to see how they would feel. They quickly switched back when they saw the last student in line get their sword. Percy cleared his throat and when he felt that he had everybody's attention, he said "I know you guys really want to use the swords, but we have five minutes left." There were a chorus of groans from the Gryffindors. "Hey now, we'll get to it eventually. Now in that room, you'll find a trunk with your name on it. You'll put your armor in it and then you will lay your sword on top gently," He pointed to a door with the words "7th years Gryffindor" on it.

The Gryffindors began going into the room and inside they found a huge space with chest lining the walls, each with a name on it. Harry saw that they were placed in alphabetical order which helped him to find his trunk. He opened it, took off his armor, and laid it in the chest carefully. He then put his sword on top of the armor and closed the trunk.

He looked around and saw that he was one of the first ones finished. He exited to room to give everyone else some more space and sat down at one of the tables. A couple of Gryffindors were already at the tables, but none of them were Hermione or Ron so Harry sat down at an empty table and looked around. He spotted Percy and Annabeth talking in hushed tones. Something seemed to catch Annabeth's eye as she looked away from Percy's face. All eyes in the room went to her when she suddenly shouted "MR. MALFOY AND MS. PARKINSON! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING PERCY AND I WERE SAYING?!" Everyone looked over to where Draco and Pansy were standing and saw that they were pretending to duel with their new daggers.

By now most people had trickled in, so a good portion of Slytherin and Gryffindor students saw Draco and Pansy. Hermione and Ron had both joined Harry at his table, and the three of them watched as Annabeth stormed over to Draco and Pansy. When she was right in front of them she put her hands on her hips. The look she was giving them must have been scary because Draco and Pansy seemed to go white. "100 points from Slytherin and a month's detention with Filch! You won't be using daggers until you have served the entire month with Filch during this class, and if I ever see you so much as glance at a weapon, you shall have another month in detention!"

"B-b-but you're not a teacher. You can't punish us," Pansy stammered, clearly frightened. "If I'm helping Percy, I act as a teacher. Anything I say Percy will support and after this class I will personally go to the Headmistress and ask for her to give me the same power as any other teacher." It seems like Percy had updated Annabeth on the school and everyone in it.

"Tomorrow I would like both of you to report to Filch's office. Don't even think about skipping, I'll be telling Filch to be expecting you and after class I'll go to Filch and ask if you showed up for detention. Do I make myself clear?" "Y-Yes ma'am." Draco and Pansy stammered nervously. "Good. I hope you learn your lesson. When it comes to weapons, you don't play around. Someone could have gotten seriously injured. I hope neither of you will ever do something like that again." With that Annabeth turned on her heel and walked back to Percy.

The clock chimed, signaling the end of class. The students gathered their belongings and filled out of the room. Draco and Pansy still looked shaken up and were one of the first to get out of the room. Before Harry left, he took a long look at Percy and Annabeth who were talking and laughing together. Harry knew that he had some of the best teachers ever this year, even though they were his age. Hermione pulled his attention away from the couple and together, the golden trio left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The golden trio had gone through all their classes for the day except for Care of Magical Creatures. Defense Against the Dark Arts was what most people were talking about and excited for. Harry had been talking with students from other years and found out that first years were just learning about fighting stances and fighting with their hands. They hadn't touched a weapon yet. The same went for second, third, and fourth year. Fifth through seventh had been assigned their weapon and had learned how to put on their armor. Hermione approved of the Percy not letting the younger students use weapons for the time being.

"Percy certainly knows how to get everyone excited about his class," Hermione stated as the three walked across the field to Care of Magical Creatures. Even though the three had stopped taking the class in their sixth year, they decided to take it up again to see Hagrid more often. Today they were surprised to see Percy standing next to Hagrid.

"Now class, I know yer wonderin' why Professor Jackson is with me today. Well today we'll be learning about pegasi. Professor Jackson here is going to help us get some. He's a pegasi expert." Hagrid explained. Hermione whispered "Pegasi are supposed to be extremely rare. Only one in a million see one once in their entire lives. I wonder how he became an expert on them. There's almost no information on them in books since wizards could never properly get a Pegasus and study it."

Just then Percy made a loud whistle, one loud enough to pull over a cab in the busy streets of New York. A couple minutes later, the class could make out a group of birds flying toward them. But as the 'birds' got closer, they noticed that they had hooves, and eventually the class could see that they were not in fact birds, but pegasi. The Pegasus that was leading the herd was a pure black, and when they landed came right over to Percy and nuzzled him.

"Hey Blackjack," Percy said, rubbing his muzzle. "Good job. I'll get you donuts later." The class was whispering and staring at the pegasi. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Percy asked, his eyes never leaving the pegasi. No one really answered, there were just some people who murmured their agreements.

"Who wants to pet one?" Hermione immediately stepped forward. "I would." Percy beamed at her. "Very good. Now, pegasi are very gentle and loyal creatures, and it takes a lot to insult them. But if you somehow manage to insult them or you insult the person they're loyal too, you're going to find yourself in hot water. Hermione, approach slowly and quietly to this tan one over here. Act like this is just a regular horse."

"But I've never been around regular horse," Never the less, Hermione began to approach slowly, not saying a word. She got to the pegasus and held up her hand to pet him. The pegasus moved forward and put his forehead against her palm. Hermione looks excitedly at Percy before looking back at the pegasus. She stroked the pegasus' forehead and moved to the side of the pegasus' body. She then moved her hand and began to stroke his neck.

"Do you want to ride him?" Percy asked. Hermione looked at him, a light shining in her eyes. "Can I really?" Percy grinned and said "Of course. Would you like me to help you up?" Hermione nodded, and Percy moved so he was on the same side of the Pegasus as Hermione was on. He bent down and cupped his hands. "Step on my hand, and swing your leg up and around." Percy instructed.

Hermione did as he said and soon she was on the Pegasus. "Okay, so you want to hold on to this part of his mane. Don't tug too hard on his mane because that hurts him. He'll do the best he can to keep you on." Percy could clearly see the nervous look on Hermione's face. "Hey, it's going to be ok. You're going to be fine." Hermione nodded and looked slightly reassured. "Just give him a little kick to tell him to start flying."

Hermione gave the pegasus a little kick and the pegasus launched off in to the sky. The class and the teachers watched as Hermione and her pegasus flew around in the sky. Eventually they disappeared behind the castle and Percy went through the same thing for another student. Soon multiple students were in the air, and just as Harry was stroking a white pegasus, Hermione returned. Her hair was messed up from the winds and she slid of the pegasus. "That was amazing!" Hermione said, an excited look in her eye. "Pegasi are so majestic." Hermione said, almost as if in a trance as she began stroking the pegasus again.

"Thank you, Hermione, for being courageous enough to be our first volunteer," Percy said. "Now if you would have a seat I would like someone else get a turn riding the pegasus." "Of course," Hermione said as she moved away from the pegasus. She sat down in the grass and waited for everyone else to come back.

"I thought you hated flying," Harry whispered to Hermione. "Well I've never ridden a mystical beast that almost no one has seen before! Besides, it's different. I can't explain it but the pegasi shift their bodies to make you feel the most secure you can feel. It's truly an amazing experience." Hermione stated, almost in a daze.

Once all the students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor made it back, Percy asked "How was it?" He was met with shouts of "It was great!" to "Fantastic!" "Well I'm glad everyone enjoyed that." Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Hermione?" Percy asked. "How come you wouldn't let anyone ride that black pegasus?"

"This pegasus sort of adopted me. He wouldn't let anyone else ride him with a few exceptions just as he won't let me ride any other pegasi." At his words, the black pegasus nudged him. "His name is Blackjack and he likes donuts." Some students exchanged confused looks. "But sir, aren't donuts bad for them?" A Ravenclaw asked. "Nope. He health seems perfectly fine after eating a dozen em." Just then the clock chimed signaling the end of the class.

"There's no homework today," Hagrid said. He was met with cheers from the students. As the trio was heading across the field back to the castle Hermione asked, "Do you think that was odd?"

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ron asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Well it's incredibly rare for a person to see a pegasus, much less ride one. Don't you think it's a bit strange how a professor just shows up and he can do all these strange things. He has a lot of scars, he said he went through two wars, he and his girlfriend could fight with a weapon, and he's a pegasus expert! How many people do you know like that?"

Harry thought about this before saying "I don't know Hermione. He and his girlfriend are American, maybe that has something to do with it?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to go to the- " "Library," Harry and Ron said together. "If there's a wizard as extraordinary as Percy is, then I'm sure there'll be documents about him somewhere. I'll see you at dinner," with that Hermione rushed off, leaving the two boys alone. "I doubt she'll find anything." Ron said. "But she did bring up some good points," Harry recalled.

"Yeah but I don't think it's important." That ended the conversation on the strange teacher and the two boys began talking about Quidditch. Little did they know that what Hermione would find about Percy Jackson would start them on the path to discovering something big about the new professor. Something that would turn their world upside down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was no where to be found at dinner, but this has occurred so many times that this didn't concern any of her friends. Once Harry and Ron were done with their meal, they headed to the library to check up on Hermione. They found her at a table surrounded by books and newspapers. "Nothing! I found nothing!" Hermione said as she frantically flipped through books. Her hair was all messed up and her sleeves were rolled up. "Hermione, this isn't the first time you've found no information in the library. Besides, you've been in here a thousand times. You would have noticed years back if there were something on a strange person," Harry said soothingly as he sat down next to Hermione.

"I know but I just wish that maybe some things might have been added or put in since the last time I've been here. All those other times I wasn't looking for anything on America or Percy. If only the library magically changed to have the exact information we're always looking for." Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Wait, I got it!" Ron suddenly said, jumping up from the chair he was previously sitting in. "Think about it! There is a room that can change to your needs!" Hermione and Harry quickly caught on to his excitement.

"The Room of Requirement! Of course! Why didn't I see it before?" Hermione said quickly. She took out her wand and sent all the books and newspapers back in their original spots, clearing the table.

"But Hermione, Percy's using the room for the training center." Harry pointed out. "We'll have to wait until everyone is out of the room." Hermione said, thinking. "But how Hermione? Percy and Annabeth always seem to be there!" Ron said looking slightly worried. "Well they won't always be in the room. It's not like they're going to be living there! We'll have to wait until they're eating, asleep, or out. We could do it if they ever go to Hogsmeade." "But Hermione, we don't know if they're ever going to go to Hogsmeade. Or it could be months before they do go. Do we even need to get information on Percy?" Harry said.

"I agree with Harry. Why would we need to know about our professor? Who knows? He might just tell us about himself," Ron said pointedly. "Because he's acting strange!" Hermione said, slightly frustrated that the boys weren't expressing the same amount of interest in the strange person. "I don't know Hermione," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Wouldn't you like to find out things about him? He said he fought in two wars, aren't you even a bit curious as to which wars he fought in?"

"Fine, we'll help you find out more about Percy," Harry said quickly, to avoid a quarrel. "But first we should pick a time we know nobody's going to be in the Room of Requirement."

"How about after curfew? Everyone's bound to be asleep." Hermione suggested. "Yeah, and we could use Harry's invisibility cloak." Ron said. "When should we do this?" Harry asked looking between Ron and Hermione. "What about at midnight tonight? We can meet in the common room." Hermione said as she checked her watch. "We should get going. It's getting late."

The three stood up, exited the library, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. There was a good number of students still in the common room, most of them older students. The golden trio stopped right before going to their dorms. "Remember, midnight tonight," Hermione whispered. She then turned and went up the staircase to the girl dorms. Harry and Ron went up to their dorms, changed into their PJs, and got into their beds. Harry put his glasses on the nightstand next to him and made himself comfortable under his blanket. He closed his eyes and waited for all the other boys to arrive and fall asleep.

_Time Skip_

At 11:50 Harry got out of bed and put his glasses on. He quickly awoke Ron who had fallen asleep and together they got dressed to meet Hermione. Harry gathered up his invisibility cloak and the two of them crept downstairs. Upon arriving they quickly found Hermione sitting on a coach by the fire and when she saw them she quickly got to her feet. Harry put the cloak over them and all but their ankles and feet were visible. The three bent down so that all of them would be hidden from sight and Hermione quickly performed the silencing charm so that their footsteps wouldn't be heard.

The golden trio left the common room and made their way to the seventh floor. They looked around to make sure no one was there, and once they confirmed that they were alone, the golden trio removed the invisibility cloak. Hermione began pacing in front of the wall. After three times, a plain black door appeared. Hermione rushed forward and entered the room of requirement with Ron and Harry directly behind her. The room wasn't very big as it could just barely fit a table and the golden trio.

On the table lay two stacks of books and next to that were a couple of newspapers. Hermione went over and picked up the first book off one of the stacks. Her hand traced the gold letters and she read "The Lighting Thief," She barely had read the title out loud when suddenly all the words turned into strangle symbols. "What?!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. She turned the book over and flipped through some of the pages, but it was all written in a mysterious language.

"What is it Mione?" Ron asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione didn't respond. She sets the book down and picks up the next one on the stack. She went through all of them, but just like the first book, they had all changed from English into an entirely different language. "Which language is this written in?" Ron asked, rephrasing his question.

"I…I don't _know_ " Hermione said, now frantically thumbing the pages of the newspaper, as if determined to find something, _anything_ , in a language she could understand.

After a period, Hermione said ys "I'll figure out a way to read through these books. Once I'm done I'll tell you what I have learned. But I think we should head back. I don't want for you two to lose any more sleep than you already have. I just need something to carry- " A bag appeareds in the corner of the room and Hermione quickly pickeds it up and put puts all the books and newspapers in the bag. "Perfect," She declareds and the golden trio once again put on the cloak of invisibility. The three madke their way back to the Gryffindor common room and once again Hermione wentgoes into the girls' dorms and Harry and Ron wentgo up to the boys.

Harry and Ron changede back into their Pjs and they climbed into bed. Harry tookakes off his glasses, closed s his eyes, and quickly fellgoes to asleep. Little did he know that Hermione would discover something that would put them in danger once again.

Hey, Nala here. I struggled with how to end this chapter so I hope the ending wasn't completely terrible. I would like to thank everyone who was given me positive reviews and feedback. Please tell me what you think about the Room of Requirement idea. I'm not sure if this storyline would work so tell me your thoughts on it. Thanks! -Nala375


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Harry and Ron woke up, got ready, and finally headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione began bombarding them with books. "Harry, I need you to read through 'Modern Day Languages Around the World'. Ron, please go through 'Translating Spells'." She thrusted the books into them as she tried, and failed, to balance a stack of books in one arm. All her books went crashing to the ground. She bent down and scrambled to pick them up before setting them down on the table. She took the book on the top of the pile off and began flipping through, keeping "The Lightning Thief" book next to it so she could compare the languages.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, as if daring the other one to say what was on their minds. "Umm, Hermione? Don't you think this is a bit…. much?" Harry asked cautiously, as if Hermione were a rabid dog that could attack at any minutes.

Hermione's head snapped up from her book and she said, "Don't be ridiculous Harry, the answer is in one of these books, I'm sure of it." With that she went back into her book, frantically looking back and forth to check if this was indeed the language the book was translated into.

Just as Hermione took a new book off the top of her stack, Annabeth, who was walking by, noticed what they were doing. Immediately knowing what the book said, as it was written in Ancient Greek, she stopped and bent over Hermione's shoulder.

"What are you researching?" Annabeth asked, although her quick mind had already figured out what was happening.

Hermione glanced up, and after a moment of hesitation, decided to be truthful for the _most_ part. "Professor, we found this book in the library and wondered what language it was written in. So, we're doing research and comparing the symbols to other languages around the world to try and find a match."

"And why, may I ask, is knowing what language this book in helpful or important to you?" Annabeth asked, pretending as if she didn't know why the golden trio were investigating this book.

"Well, miss, uh…. actually…." Hermione stammered, clearly at a loss in trying to come up with an answer. She glanced at the two boys, pleading with her eyes for them to help her out. But they too had no clue as to what to say.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I see." Annabeth took the book off the table. "Miss Granger, I'll be confiscating this book to investigate it. I don't belief you to be the type to read something forbidden, but I must take precaution." She lied, making up an excuse to take the book. Hermione only gaped, powerless to stop the temporary professor from taking something that Hermione believed to be an extreme clue to their unusual professor.

"Are there any other books like this that I should know about?" Annabeth asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but before she could say a word Annabeth hurriedly stated, "If you lie to me and I later find that you do indeed have more books or items of this sort, then you shall be heavily punished." Hermione's mouth shut close, and she, almost robotically, pulled out the other books and newspapers from her bag. Annabeth smiled in triumph and took them.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. If I find that these books are acceptable, they shall be returned." With that, Annabeth turned and headed towards the long table where all the professors sat. The golden trio could only watch as Annabeth approached Percy and showed him the books, and they all were confused when the couple opened the book and looked to be _reading_ them. Their eyes were moving across the page as if it were reading lines and then jumping back to the edge of the page to read the next.

"No…. it's impossible." Ron whispered.

"They can't be….be _reading_ those books." Hermione stammered. "How could they possibly know the language? What are the odds of finding a book in a language they can read?"

"Maybe they can understand many languages," Harry suggested, trying to come to a logical conclusion. "Although, I don't know why or how they would learn so many…"

Hermione thought about it. "It can't be a coincidence," She finally stated with a determined look on her face. "I think some sort of spell was cast so that somehow the books would turn into a language that only they can understand. So that they could recognize the true meaning of it when no one else could."

Harry and Ron knew Hermione was quite brilliant, but this seemed like a crazy and far out idea that didn't quiet seem to make sense.

"Hermione, listen to what you're saying," Ron said gently. "That doesn't seem very logical, now does it?"

Hermione sighed in defeat, her confident expression gone, replaced by a tired and confused look. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, I was just desperately looking for some way to tie everything together. I just want a logical explanation for everything."

"It's okay Hermione. We understand. It's just that maybe we shouldn't be trying so hard. We don't have to go on a quest every year for knowledge, or to investigate something strange and unusual. Why don't we just be normal students for once, not worrying about something like a strange teacher?" Harry said, almost in a pleading tone. When Hermione met his eyes, she understood that he had never asked to be put in danger every year. That he had never wanted to be special or different. That he had just wanted to be in peace, in comfort, _normal_ , if only for a year.

"I understand." Hermione sat up straight and squared her shoulders. "This year we're going to be normal students, teenagers whose biggest worry is completing homework by the deadline. Speaking of which have either of you started your essay for Herbology?"

Harry and Ron groaned, and yet were smiling now that the three of them were back into their old routine. _Normal students,_ Harry thought. _I like the sound of that_. But unfortunately for Harry and his friends, this year would be far from normal.


End file.
